The number of base station antennas needed for cellular and other wireless communications applications is increasing rapidly due to increased use of mobile wireless communications. Therefore, it is desirable to design low cost base station antennas. At the same time such wireless applications increasingly will require wideband capability. Most of the previous approaches to such antenna designs are dipole antennas with fish hook type of balun feed with various arrangements. Such systems are not readily compatible with the desired goals of low cost and wide bandwidth. Accordingly, a need presently exists for an improved base station antenna design.